Zero
A young hero with the ability to manipulate gravity, Zero is a teenager who joined the Stand to prove himself to his older sister and retired hero Typhoon. History Meeting Bridge Nathaniel Newton arrived to his apartment flat that he shares with his sister, when he accidently interrupts an argument between his sister and a similarly aged man. The man introduces himself as "Bridge" and asks Katherine if he knows about her past identity. Nathan becomes exited, asking Bridge if he was a member of the New Blood. Bridge says that he arrived to enlist Katherine to track down a large group of Uniques calling themselves the "Snaps". Nathan eagerly agrees to the mission and demonstrates his abilities. Bridge is impressed and Katherine relents and retrieves her old equipment. Battle at Gene Allele Cove As the Snaps headed to a old A.S.Y.L.U.M. aircraft carrier that was beached and left behind on a beach on the southeast coast of Australia. Zero, in awe of being in the presence of several characters. Typhoon, Bridge, Shuttlecock, Saturlight and Terminal. He was getting along well with Terminal when Bridge alerts the team that they are approaching the location on the "Snaps". Zero looks out the Halo's window and sees the van holding the team of rogues stopping a few meters away from the beach. Zero watches his sister jump out of the Halo and block the way of the "Snaps". She manages to hold their attention while Bridge lands the Halo. When the character known as Junkie attacks his sister, Zero jumps into action, attacking the rogue Unique and shooting him across the beach. The rest of the Snaps then attacked the young hero and forced the rest of the team to react. Bridge tackled Force to the ground, yelling angrily at Zero for 'putting himself at risk". Zero found himself in combat with Smokes, being outwitted at the latter's ability to transform into smoke. As the battle began to spiral out of control, Zero was electrocuted by G and knocked to the ground. Terminal catches him and runs him to safety. As Dyno-Might prepares to defeat the assembled characters, Zero shoots him with his Gravity Harness, sending him flying into the sand, 400 meters from where he first stood, finishing the battle before passing out. Recovery From the Battle Personality Zero is a serious, mature and focused individual. He is also a big science-fiction fan having a habit of memorizing quotes from famous movies and sometimes repeating them during battle to the irritation of his allies and enemies alike. Being new to the "super-hero thing" for the most part, he tries to be a mature and responsible individual, His attempts to appear strong can also backfire as he makes rather cliché or ridiculous statements while trying to intimidate his enemies, while trying to appear heroic. Equipment *Gravity Harness: This allows him to have limited control of physical forces and move objects and people of a certain number, size, speed and weight with the device. It works by manipulating a target's molecules, or at least the energy and force around the molecules, to move it go in any direction at varying speed and while exerting varying amounts of force on the target. Category:Hero